


Reality of Love - Avengers Style

by FanGirl18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality of Love – A young man agrees to participate in a reality show designed to choose a bride for a struggling movie star. While he proves to be a big hit with both the actor and the audience, he is secretly falling for the actor's best friend and manager. Who will she choose? Will the manager follow his heart even if it means destroying his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Clint/Coulson, Clint/Tony Stark, Pepper/Bruce, Natasha/Steve
> 
> Note: Based off of the ABC Family movie called Reality of Love starring Jason Priestley, Emma Caulfield, and Bradley Cooper.

**Part 1**

Coulson sighed as he walked into the office and listened as Darcy talked to him about the bad movie and how his dear friend Tony was getting dropped. After and ultimatum from Nick Fury of three months to get Tony's career jumpstarted again and Coulson knew he had his work cut out for him. Coulson and Tony had been friends since childhood and remained that way even when Coulson would get annoyed at his friend's antics. After hearing about the ideas for a reality show he got an idea and was happy that finally he found a way to save his friend. Tony hated the idea at first but when he heard that he would be surrounded by men and women alike, since Tony was bisexual and didn't try to hide something that Coulson was as well, it was something that the two of them bonded over. When they had first told each other that they were bisexual they tried a relationship but it was too awkward because they were like brothers and it ended but they remained friends now he just had to find Tony some women to be his wife or husband.

~Reality of Love~

After endless hours of watching tapes made by women and some men and agreeing and denying to some of them the two friends came across a tape they found interesting. Natasha and Steve Rogers sent in a tape of her brother Clint Barton. Clint owned a bar, graduated from an Ivy League school, and looking at him Coulson couldn't help but be attracted to the man. Clint seemed like someone he would want in his life but then he saw the look on Tony's face and knew that this best friend was interested and sighed because he knew he would put aside his own feelings and thoughts for the sake of his friend, beside maybe the man was different in real life and probably someone Coulson wouldn't want to be with after the second date.

~Reality of Love~

Clint Barton hadn't believed it when Tony Stark had called him up telling him that he was a contestant for his show and was shocked but figured that since Natasha went through all this trouble for him he would at least give it a chance. Natasha, who had come to California with him, and he had gotten a room to themselves and the next day Clint had an interview with the producers and other important people of the show. When he had met Phil Coulson, he couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Coulson looked good but in the ordinary way and he seemed like a smart man so he was surprised and angry when he started asking personal questions about his sex life and walked out.

Now through after meeting Tony Stark and seeing the man's smirk and his glistening brown eyes he should have realized that Coulson was asking the questions that Tony wanted him to ask. Clint found himself attracted to Tony as well and sighed because he now knew that he would be going through with this show even if he didn't like the attention on him but maybe this show could help him fall in love and find the perfect man for him just maybe it would.

~Reality of Love~

Coulson had glared at Tony at the position he had put him in but as always Phil forgave him because the two of them were childhood friends and neither of them were willing to let that friendship get destroyed especially for a boy from Boston even if Phil was dangerously attracted to him. For the next day Coulson could not ignore the feelings he had for the other man because even if he saw him they never really saw each other that much nor did they talk that much either. He knew by the way that Tony looked at Clint that he was taken with the man as well and Coulson sighed because now he knew he needed to ignore these feelings he felt.

He was with Pepper, the producer of the show and his friend, as well as her husband, Bruce, the director and Darcy his assistant when the saw a man in the kitchen with his hood up. He was wearing black lounge pants and a black hoodie and he saw from the way Pepper looked at the camera in contempt that it wasn't allowed so Coulson went down there to diffuse the situation.

Once there he saw that it was Clint and held back a sigh because being this close to the man was making it hard for him to hold back his feelings for him. He saw that Clint was making a big sandwich that could probably feed three people and smiled because it looked like Clint had a big appetite.

"You can't hide your face from the cameras," Coulson said announcing his presence.

"Sorry I'm just not used to this much attention," Clint said pulling his hood down.

"It's okay," Coulson said sitting down on the stool as Clint finished making his sandwich.

"I guess I'm just used to it being quieter. I mean I own a bar and everything so I am used to noise and even when the attentions on me I'm still okay with it but it's not like this. Most of the time I like sitting down with a beer and reading a book," Clint admitted.

"What's your favorite book?" Coulson asked ignoring the feelings he was developing as she gave up more information. Clint was his kind of guy and someone he could see himself spending the rest of his life with but Tony was his friend and Tony seemed to want Clint so he had to try to back off and give his friend a chance.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's," Clint said walking back over with a bottle of water.

"I saw the movie," Coulson said eating an olive.

"I haven't," Clint laughed leaning against the counter.

"You should," Coulson suggested waiting for Tony to come in because he knew if he was with this man any longer more feelings would develop that he couldn't stop.

"You should read the book," Clint suggested back at him and the bar owner realized that he was developing feelings not for Tony Stark but for his friend and manager Phil Coulson.

"I should go," Coulson said standing up and he then saw his friend standing with the cameras.

"Here take it," Clint said handing him the plate.

Coulson took the sandwich and smiled at Clint as he left. Once he was out of sight he closed his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions. He was falling in love with the bar owner and he couldn't have that because he knew that his friend was also developing feelings for him and he needed to back off to give Tony a chance. He just prayed that he would have the self control to do that because every time he was near the younger man it was harder to hold back and he hoped that he could last until the show ended. Shaking his head he went back upstairs to where Pepper and Bruce were and hoped that his two friends couldn't see the feelings he was developing for one of the finalists.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Coulson smiled at Darcy as she tried her best to comfort him and make him feel better. She was the only one that knew as of right now that he was feeling something for Clint Barton and she was encouraging him to make a move.

"Tony's my best friend Darcy," he said shaking his head.

"You have given up everything including yourself for that man and now it's time for you to have some happiness of your own," Darcy argued as she walked out the door.

Coulson had to admit that his assistant was right about that. For ten years Coulson had given up everything for his friend and that wasn't Tony's fault but it feels like he has lost himself in the persona that is Tony Stark. Denying his feelings for Clint Barton was even harder now because he had to talk Tony through talking to the young man and that made it harder for him in everyway possible. Tony had almost ruined it yesterday when he kissed Clint and the younger man had walked away.

Tonight they were at a club that was rented out for the show. Coulson was watching Tony talk to the women and men around and dance with them. He went a little on alert when he saw Clint start to walk away but get stopped by Tony. He sighed as his friend because now it just seemed like Tony wasn't even that into it anymore that he was only doing it for the fame. Coulson stood and followed the young man outside to talk to him and hopefully calm him down a little.

"I'm sorry about that," Coulson said standing across from Clint.

"Is that how people get dates now?" Clint said frustrated.

When Clint had first met Tony he had felt attraction and wanted to give the man a chance but now he was also feeling something for Coulson and he hated that because he didn't want to play the two friends against each other. Now though it seemed like Tony Stark was just acting for the cameras so that he could get his fame back and Clint didn't like that and while Coulson wasn't really trying he was acting kind and genuine. Usually Clint would talk to his sister about this stuff but Natasha wouldn't really understand and would push him to be with Coulson and that wouldn't help him at all. It seemed like his problems were never ending now and he knew he needed to figure out who he wanted.

~Reality of Love~

Coulson smiled across the table at Clint. Tony had demanded that Coulson have dinner with Clint to get him used to life with cameras around and it was then that he knew his friend wasn't that interested in Clint. Clint wanted to take a walk around the property and Coulson agreed. The two o them came across the pool and stopped as they talked.

"It doesn't seem fair for you to give up your life for Tony," Clint said his feelings developing even more for the man.

"Life isn't always fair," Coulson said smiling.

Neither one of them knew who moved first but soon they were kissing and Coulson knew it was wrong because Tony wanted Clint for himself but he was falling for the bar owner and by the kiss he believed that Clint felt the same way. The two of them pulled away and headed back to the mansion to stop any awkward silences. Coulson watched Clint walk away feeling conflicted about everything and deciding it was time to just let the chips fall where they may.

~Reality of Love~

Clint sat at this fancy dinner with Tony and watched the man dance around answers and then he looked and saw Coulson talking and he realized that this whole time it wasn't really Tony Stark talking but Phil Coulson and he realized that he didn't feel anything for the famous man sitting across from him. When taping ended he got up and went over to talk privately to Coulson knowing that his microphone was off so he didn't need to worry about Tony overhearing.

"This whole time I was feeling guilty about falling for two guys but now I know I wasn't falling for Tony Stark I was falling for Phil Coulson," Clint said and watched as he held back a blush.

Clint walked away determined now more than ever to win Phil Coulson over because that was who he wanted and he wasn't going to trade it for anything in the world. He would wait to talk to Natasha until after the show because he knew she would yell at him. His plan was to act like a complete loser next week when they were on their vacation date in Canada.

~Reality of Love~

Clint was angry as he threw his clothes into a suitcase because he couldn't take this anymore. He had done everything he could to make himself look like a fool so that he would be eliminated but the producers and Tony had made sure that he wasn't eliminated and he was upset that they did that. He looked as the door opened and saw Coulson standing there looking just as upset as he was and Clint sighed walking over to the bathroom and stepping side so they could talk not knowing that his microphone was one.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening," Coulson said wanting to take Clint into his arms.

"I hate this Phil. How am I supposed to be with Tony Stark when I'm really falling in love with you," Clint angrily whispered glad that there was no sound.

"I don't know what I can do to make this better," Coulson sighed.

"If your gonna have a private conversation then I suggest making sure that your microphone is off," Tony said surprising them, "your fired Phil."

Coulson followed Tony angry as could be. For years he had given up who he was and his own happiness for the man and now he wanted to get angry about a guy that he didn't even love. The only reason that Tony was with Clint was to get famous and that wasn't right and now he wanted to treat him like crap and Coulson wasn't taking that. He followed Tony into his room and just started talking.

"Literally for as long as I can remember it's always been this way," Coulson yelled.

"Are you serious about this right now?" Tony asked.

"It's always about Tony Stark," Coulson said.

"You wanted it that way," Tony argued.

"No you wanted it that way," Coulson yelled and walked out.

Tony sighed as he sat down on the bed as he contemplated what Coulson had said. The two of them had been friends for years and it made sense to have him as an agent. Now thought Tony needed to be with Clint to get his career started again but Coulson had fallen for the man and now everything was complicated. .After having the two of them had been through Tony needed to find a way to fix things because he couldn't lose Coulson even if that meant losing Clint.

~Reality of Love~

Clint sighed as he glared at Natasha. Natasha and he had gotten into an argument earlier because it seemed she wanted him to do whatever got him rich but he wanted to do what made him happy and what made him happy was Phil Coulson. The two had finally settled an agreement but then Clint was sued because he left the show and the only way it would stop was if he went back to the show so he did. Now though seeing Coulson standing in his doorway wearing jeans, boots, a black sweater, and a green worn out jacket he realized it was harder than it seemed. Natasha had tried to make an offhanded comment about it but Clint wasn't having that which was why he was glaring at her. His sister finally left them alone and Clint smiled at Phil.

"What are you going to do?" Coulson asked holding the present in his hand.

"If I win I get a million bucks and then I just dump Tony later on but if I lose then I don't get a million bucks and after that I don't really know," Clint answered wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm.

"I found this on your doorstep," Coulson said handing him the bag.

Clint opened it and was surprised when he saw that it was his favorite book Breakfast at Tiffany's. He held tears back as he looked at Coulson who smiled at him with eyes filled with love.

"What are you doing to the rest of the week?" Coulson asked.

Clint hugged Coulson like his life depended on it because he was filled with happiness that for the next week he could ignore the fact that he had to be on that show and instead just be with the man he was falling in love with. Coulson was feeling the same way and a kiss was shared overseen by Natasha and Steve both of whom were smiling in happiness.

The next week went by so fast that neither knew where the time went. They had spent their time at Clint's bar, at his favorite restaurant in town, and Coulson got to know his family. His sister loved him very much and Steve was a very kind man who Coulson found himself liking as well. Soon Clint had to head back to the mansion to get ready for the final show and he just hoped that he would be able to survive whatever came along.

~Reality of Love~

Coulson flew back to California and was snuck into Tony's room by Darcy and was so thankful for that girl. He wanted to be here for Clint and prayed that it would end up with him being with the younger man. He watched in shock as Tony broke up with Todd and couldn't believe what his best friend was about to do. He thought that Tony might have a shred of decinency left in him but he guessed he was wrong. Coulson watched as Clint, looking handsome in a nice suit, came to stand in front of Tony. He felt tears almost escape his eyes as he watched Tony bend down on one knee in front of Clint but then he was shocked at what came out of his friend's mouth.

"Clint will you marry my friend Phil Coulson," Coulson watched as Clint nodded his head with tears in his eyes and Coulson stood up confused.

"Now many of you may wondering who Phil Coulson is and the answer is that he is my best friend and my manager and I'm pretty sure he's in my room right now watching," Tony said and the camera cut to Coulson who was still so shocked before going back to Tony, "Now the entire time that you thought that Clint and I were falling in love it was really Clint and Coulson. The entire thing with Clint was false for me but for Phil Coulson and him it was real, a real love connection was made. At first I was upset but soon I wasn't and realized I needed to help my friend out. With the help of a few undercover and some cameras I made sure that love developed. Phil's assistant Darcy pushed him to go visit Clint. Now I still had to have my dinner with Clint but it wasn't for me it was to make sure that he and Phil would be a perfect match. Clint described the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with as kind, caring, funny and gentle that is Phil all the way. I also had help from Clint's brother-in-law Steve to push them along. Now as for me I realized that I am not ready to settle down but I may have to take up a job in matchmaking and thanks to Darcy I do believe that Phil is going to be with us momentarily," Tony said pausing as Phil came down the steps in jeans and a button up.

"He is my best friend and I wish him all the happiness in the world," Tony said pulling him to stand in front of Clint.

Coulson looked at the younger man in front of him and saw that he didn't know that this would happen at all. He pulled Clint to him but didn't kiss him yet instead smiling at him. Finally as he went to kiss him Tony tried to move them along and Coulson pushed him out of the way as he pulled Clint into a passionate kiss. In the end Coulson found happiness and got the girl as well as his best friend so life was pretty good for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

One year can change so much for anyone and that included Phil Coulson and Clint Barton. After the show ended Phil still quit not because he didn't love Tony like a brother but because he hated the job and instead Darcy still had it. Clint still won the one million dollars and the two of them used the money to open a bookstore which was Clint's other dream. Phil was actually happy to not be working in the spotlight and instead took over running the bar. His name was in both the bar and the bookstore as co-owner with Clint. Natasha had taken a little while to warm up to him but her husband Steve on the other hand became Phil's other best friend.

Tony Stark would always be his brother in everything but blood and his best friend no matter who else Phil made friends with. Tony was once again famous and being the billionaire actor that he was. He was still an asshole on occasion but it seemed he got better after seeing how his life had made Phil feel. Stark still hadn't settled down and probably wouldn't be he was more respectful when before he wasn't though he thought that had more to do with Darcy not putting up with his crap like Phil had.

It was the day of the wedding and Phil felt his nerves acting up. Tony, who was his best man, had made the joke that he was getting cold feet but he meant it jokingly because he knew that Phil loved Clint and Clint loved Phil. It was decided that the wedding would be small with their important friends gathered. Pepper, Bruce, Darcy were amongst the guests sitting down. When planning neither of them had wanted to be given away so to speak but Phil and Clint later decided that they would both be given away. Nick Fury, his former boss standing in the center. He had been ordained as a minister online and agreed to perform the ceremony because Phil was the one he always liked. More family and friends were seated and Phil knew that there was security outside for precautions because after all Tony Stark was here. Across from his stood Clint and by his side were Natasha and Steve. Clint smiled at him nervously and Phil returned it.

"Alright people let's get started because I don't have all day," Nick started, "we are gathered to see Clinton Francis Barton marry Phil Coulson, who is probably the only person I worked with that I actually liked. If anyone has any objections to this ceremony speak now but are warned if you do I might just murder you because there is nothing these two deserve more than to be happy."

Phil glared at Nick even though he did find it kind of funny and sweet at the same time and Nick just glared right back with his one eye. No one spoke and Phil let out a relieved sigh as Nick continued.

"Who gives Clint away to Phil?" Nick asked.

"I as his sister do," Natasha said softly pushing Clint closer to Phil.

"And who gives Phil away to Clint?" Nick asked.

"As his best friend and brother from another mother I Tony Stark give my dear friend Phil Coulson away," Tony said wrapping his arm around Phil's shoulder and then shoving him to Clint smirking at the glare aimed at him.

"Stark stop it this isn't about you. God help us if you ever get married," Fury said, "These two have chosen to say their own vows but they better not be stupid."

"Phil I fell for you even before I knew it was you speaking for Tony. I was confused because at first I thought I was falling for two guys and I felt like a giant asshole but then when I found out the truth I was relieved in a way because I could see myself with you forever. I was miserable when I thought that I had to fake being with Stark no offense Tony and when Tony asked me to marry you I was happy and well a bunch of other things. I love you," Clint said blushing because Tony was holding back a laugh.

"Clint I actually fell for from day one. I hated myself because it was supposed to be about Tony my best friend but soon I couldn't ignore it anymore and when I had to see you with him it hurt. Then you and I got our chance and I was happy even with potentially losing my best friend and having lost my job. Tony did something good for us when he proposed to you for me and I love you too," Phil said taking his hand.

"I should be surprised that Tony did something for someone else but then I know that he would only do it for Phil and then I'm not surprised anymore," Nick said and glared when Tony made a gesture with his hands over his heart with an "aww" expression.

"Now time for the vows. Do you have the rings?" Nick announced.

Phil took the ring from Tony and repeated after Nick as he put it on Clint's hand. Clint took the ring from Natasha and did the same thing, repeating after Nick as he placed the ring on Phil's hand.

"You two can kiss now," Nick announced.

Phil pulled Clint to him kissing the living daylights out of him. He ignored Tony and the cat whistle and laughed with Clint when Natasha smacked Tony upside the head. Their friends and family were messed up well at least Tony was but Phil couldn't find it in him to care because he was happy and he was with someone he loved and nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done guys hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
